Leis da Atração
by Dannu
Summary: Terminantemente comprovado: os opostos se atraem! Quando Thanatos decide contratar a eficiente Pandora para tentar slavar seu jornal da falência, Radamanthys declara guerra à mulher que ousou lhe roubar a sala 32!


Resumo: **Terminantemente comprovado: os opostos se atraem!**

Quando Thanatos decide contratar a eficiente Pandora para tentar slavar seu jornal da falência, Radamanthys declara guerra à mulher que ousou lhe roubar a sala 32!

Em busca da sala 32

_"Casamento: estado ou condição de uma comunidade formada por um senhor, uma senhora e dois escravos, totalizando dois!"_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Um homem, aparentemente desacordado, estava jogado sobre uma pilha de roupas sujas amontoadas no meio do que seria o quarto de dormir, se não tivesse tantas bandejas de comidas e papéis espalhados por todos os lugares.

A moça responsável pela faxina uma vez por semana, entrara na casa um tanto amedrontada, uma vez que a porta estava totalmente destrancada. Relanceou os olhos pela sala, cozinha e não achando patrão, resolveu procurá-lo no andar de cima: dito e feito.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando-o como se não o reconhecesse. Estaria morto? Aproximou-se e abaixou-se sobre ele, que tinha as fuças enfiadas nos panos. Sem camisa, a empregada imitou o que seria um assovio, se não tivesse medo de acordá-lo.

- Senhor?

Chamou, mas não obteve resposta.

- Senhor Mcgreen?

Balançou-o pelas costas, desajeitadamente. Este resfolegou, antes de voltar ao sono novamente. Tia May, como ele a chamava, dirigiu-se para o banheiro da suíte e quase tomou um susto ao ver a grande quantidade de sal de banho espalhado pelo chão.

- Homens! – exclamou – Como uma só pessoa consegue fazer tudo isto?

Abaixou-se para pegar uma pequena peça íntima, de cor vermelha escarlate, cheia de rendas, que estava no chão. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ok! – jogando a calcinha no chão – Ele não estava sozinho!

Pegou de um pequeno recipiente e enchendo-o de água, saiu do banheiro, dirigindo-se ao corpo estendido no meio do aposento.

- Hora de acordar!

E despejou o líquido molhado sobre ele. Sonolento, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, o que sobre do homem para quem trabalhava, ergueu para ela seus olhos atordoados.

- Tia May? – perguntou num fio de voz.

- Não! – ela levantou a sobrancelha – A Gisele Bündchen! – deu de ombros.

- Que horas são? – ele sentou-se, espreguiçando-se.

- 8:00! – disse, dobrando os lençóis da cama.

- My God!

Ele levantou-se pressuroso e catando uma camisa da pilha onde estivera deitado, vestiu-a, juntamente com uma calça jeans.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou.

- Estou atrasado! – ele sorriu – Hoje irei para a sala 32!

- E o que seria isso?

- Ora, a sala de diretor do jornal! – e calçando os sapatos, entrou no banheiro.

Tia May estacou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Posso saber há quanto tempo não toma banho?

Ele ficou pensativo.

- Sabe que não sei! – disse, jogando água nos cabelos.

- Não sei como consegue fazer tanto sucesso com as mulheres!

Ele saiu do banheiro, dirigindo-se para pegar a carteira. Sorriu.

- Ora, elas sabem apreciar as boas coisas da vida!

- Não meu filho! – a boa senhora virou-se para ele – Elas não têm bom censo! Já viu a calcinha que esta estava usando!

- Ela usava calcinha? – perguntou o loiro, de cenho franzido, revistando a carteira de couro negro.

Tia May suspirou, voltando sua atenção para as cobertas.

- Ué...- ele exclamou.

- O quê?

- Tenho certeza que meu dinheiro estava na carteira! – ele vasculhou a gaveta.

- Tem certeza que não o pôs em outro lugar? – ela aproximou-se para ajudá-lo.

- Absoluta! – disse ele intrigado – Cheguei em casa ontem e coloquei a carteira aqui! Não mexi mais nela!

Tia May ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você não, mas outra pessoa parece que sim!

Ele a encarou.

- Não sai de perto dela...- ele tentava-se lembrar.

- Do que se recorda? – ela cruzou os braços.

- Chegamos! – ele gesticulava – Bebemos um pouco e depois...

Ele percebeu que precisamente naquele ponto sua memória apagava-se.

- E depois...- ela insistiu.

- Eu...dormi? – ele surpreendeu-se.

o.O.o FLASHBACK o.O.o

GIUDECCA'S BAR

Radmanthys estava sentado defronte ao balcão do aconchegante bar, um tanto vazio para a movimentada noite londrina. Vez ou outra, ele erguia seu copo de whisky e sorvia todo o conteudo de um só gole, tendo o mesmo preenchido logo que esvaziado.

- Mais uma! – pedia ao garçon.

Entediado, desabotoando o primeiro botão da camisa, suspirou, relanceando os olhos pelo ambiente, onde uma calma música soava.

- Sozinho!

Uma voz feminina, acompanhada de um doce perfume, chegou-lhe por trás.

- O que...disse? – boquiaberto pela beleza morena da moça.

- Gostaria de companhia?

Ela perguntou de forma envolvente. Radamanthys balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Me paga uma bebida? – Ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O que prefere? – ele indagou chamando o garçon.

- Cognac!

Anunciou ela, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha de surpresa.

- Seu perfume é uma delícia! – disse, fitando-a com interesse.

A moça sorriu, enquanto esfregava seu pulso contra o pulso dele. Radamanthys aspirou o cheiro dela.

- Divino! – comentou; o garçon trouxe o pedido.

- Então...- ela tomou um gole – O que você faz?

- Sou jornalista! – ele estufou o peito – Trabalho para o Meikai news! – orgulhoso.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso insinuante.

- Então...

- Então o quê? – ele não entendeu.

- No meu apartamento ou no seu?

E apertou fortemente os "documentos" do rapaz, de tal modo, que o deixou sem fala.

...

Entraram na casa dele aos trancos e barrancos, enquanto ele lhe metia as mãos por baixo das roupas. A jovem empurrou-o em cima do sofá, enquanto o beijava de forma feroz. Suas mãos chegaram ao botão da calça.

- Dios! – exclamou em sua língua – Você tem um grande "talento"!

A moça levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o bar que adornava a sala. Radamanthys esparramou-se no sofá com o ego a mil.

- Você precisa de uma bebida para se animar ainda mais!

E alguns segundos depois, ela lhe trouxe uma dose de vodka, que ele tomou imediatamente, enquanto ela se atirava em seus braços.

- Deixe que eu faço isso!

Disse ela, impedindo-o de tirar a camisa.

- Acho que tem alguém que quer sair para brincar! – a moça fazia voz dengosa.

Radamanthys a pegou nos braços e beijando-a, levou-a para o andar de cima. Ela livrou-se de seus braços ao entrar nos aposentos, principiando a fazer um stripper, atirando cada peça pelo chão do quarto. Radamanthys mordeu os lábios. Foi quando a jovem a sua frente se tornou duas...depois três...

Ele esfregou os olhos, depois piscou várias vezes...As moças contorciam-se a sua frente...

- Vem tigrão! Vem! – chamava ela, deitando-se na cama.

Mas já não havia nenhum tigrão ali. Radamanthys despencou em cima de uma pilha de roupas que estavam no meio do quarto, sob o sorriso cínico da garota.

o.O.o FIM DO FLASHBACK o.O.o

- Filha da mãe!

Ele sentou-se na cama, com as mãos na cabeça. As olheiras tornaram-se mais vivas.

- Quanto tinha na carteira? – perguntou tia May, preocupada.

- 800 euros em dinheiro! – ele fez um gesto impaciente – Meu ordenado do mês quase todo! – ele fez bico; a boa senhora suspirou.

- … uma pena que os homens nunca aprendam! – disse – Pelo menos, parece só ter levado isso!

- Eu achei que ela estivesse caidinha por mim! – orgulho ferido.

- Como você mesmo disse...- ela comentou cínica – As mulheres sabem apreciar as boas coisas da vida! Piscou um olho, entrando no banheiro.

- O que será que ela quis dizer?

o.O.o MEIKAI NEWS o.O.o

- E ai, Macgreen? – cumprimentou Aiacos – Você está com uma cara horrível! – comentou com uma careta.

Radamantys sorriu amarelo, entrando em sua sala. O amigo, que era seu ajudante, o seguiu.

- Minha noite foi péssima! – Radamanthys jogou-se na poltrona.

- Nota-se! Você está um trapo!

- Obrigada pela força! – o loiro fez sinal de positivo.

- Mas tenho certeza que hoje irá compensar seus desprazeres!

Aiacos estava eufórico.

- Nós vamos para a sala 32! – e esfregou as mãos uma na outra.

- Mr. Macgreen? – a secretária o chamou d aporta.

- Sim, Miss. Potter? – tom de enfado.

- O chefe quer vê-lo agora!

Radamanths pulou da cadeira, ajeitando a gola da camisa.

- … hoje! – disse.

Aiacos aproximou-se, espanando alguma poeira invisível nas ombreiras do amigo.

- Está lindo! – pressuroso – E olhe que não sou de achar macho bonito!

- O cabelo? – Radamanthys olhava-se no espelho.

- Perfeito! Agora vá e impressione-o com seu talento!

- Não pronuncie esta palavra novamente! – pediu Radamanthys, ainda ofendido pelo acontecido.

- Vou esperá-lo com o champagne para comemorarmos! – anunciou Aiacos.

- … isso! – suspirou o loiro – Uh, promoção! Uh, promoção! – dizia a si mesmo.

Caminhou pelo corredor, de cabeça erguida, até a sala do chefe que atendia pelo nome de...

- Bom dia, sr. Thanatos! – cumprimentou formalmente.

- Já começou mal, Mcgreen! – resmungou o homem com ferocidade.

Radamanthys engoliu em seco.

- Posso entrar?

- Não! – Thanatos sarcástico – Vou falar com você ai da porta mesmo!

O jovem entrou, fechando a porta cuidadosamente.

- O que está esperando? Sente-se!

Radamanthys sentou-se.

- Obrigado, senhor! – temeroso.

- Tive uma péssima noite! – falou Thanatos.

Radamanthys recordou-se de seu desafeto.

- Bem, deve saber o por quê está aqui hoje! – começou o chefe.

- Sim, senhor! – nervoso.

- Havia meses em que cogitávamos sua promoção...

- Exatamente! – ansioso.

- Bem...- Thanatos o encarou – Devo anunciar que...

Radamanthys estava teso na cadeira.

- Sim...

- Que...- Thanatos recostou-se – Resolvemos reconsiderar!

- UHUHUAU!HAUAUHAUHAUHAUH!YES!YES!1YES!

Radamanthys pulava, dançava, urrava na sala, sob os olhos surpresos do chefe. Agarrou-lhe a mão, balançando-a freneticamente.

- Obrigado senhor! Obrigado! Muito obrigado!

- Radamanthys...

- Eu sei! Também estou muito emocionado! – quase às lágrimas

- Radamanthys...

- Eu entendo! O senhor está sem palavras! Eu também! Eu...

- RADAMANTHYS! – Thanatos bufou.

- Sim, senhor?

- Você não foi aceito!

Silêncio.

- Como? – sorrindo amarelo.

- Eu disse que resolvemos reconsiderar! – Thanatos o encarava.

- Reconsiderar? – murchou.

- Nosso jornal está a beira da falência! Precisamos levantá-lo!

- Mas...- Radamanthys desesperado.

- Decidimos contratar a única pessoa capaz de fazê-lo sair do buraco!

- Contratar? – olhinhos compridos.

- Sim! E você...- Thanatos lhe apontou um dedo – Ficará sob suas ordens!

- O que? – olhinhos estáticos.

- Eu? Debaixo de ordens de um qualquer? – indagou com desdém.

- Exato! – Thanatos sorrio cínico – Alguma abjeção?

Radamanthys abriu a boca por duas vezes, mas...

- No, sir! – respondeu.

- Excelent! – gritou Thanatos – Pode me deixar em paz, agora! – disse, apontando a porta.

Radmanthys levantou-se desfalecido, cabeça baixa. Thanatos o chamou:

- Ei, Mcgreen! – Radamanthys olhou para trás – Melhore esta cara!

- E por que deveria? – perguntou desanimado.

- Porque seu novo chefe estará aqui dentro de alguns minutos para conhecê-lo! Não é ótimo?

- Muito! – respondeu irônico.

- Espero que vocês se dêem bem! – disse Thanatos com sarcasmo.

Rdamanthys sorriu amarelo, fechando a porta.

- Uh, depressão! Uh, depressão!

Abriu a porta de sua sala. Uma rolha veio voando até seu olho esquerdo.

- CHEAT! – gritou.

- Vivas ao novo diretor do Meikai news! – berrou Aiacos – Desculpe pela rolha! – sorri amarelo.

- Tire essa porcaria da minha frente! – reclamou o loiro, fechando a cara e dando uma olhada na mancha roxa.

- O que foi? – Aiacos amuou – Nós não vamos para a sala 32?

- Não hoje, meu amigo! – suspirou Radamanthys.

- Mas como? – surpreso.

- O nosso belo...

Radamanthys caminhava até o amigo, que por sua vez andava para trás ao vê-lo aproximar-se, com olhar ensandecido.

- Competente, glamouroso e imbecil chefe resolveu contratar um qualquer em vez de me dar a vaga!

E esmurrou, jogou no chão, sambou e pisou em cima da pequena toalha que usara para enxugar o olho.

- Contratar quem? – Aiacos exasperado

- Um filha da mãe que terei de obedecer, ainda por cima! – explodiu – Acredita! Ainda terei de ficar sob as ordens dele! – rosnou.

- E agora? – Aiacos estático, estupefato e assustado pelo companheiro.

- Agora... – Radamanthys sorriu malévolo – Vamos trucidar este vilãozinho que se meteu em nossa promoção!

E apontando a mão para o espelho, fez um gesto de quem dispara uma arma, encostando o dedo nos lábios e soprando uma fumaça invisível.

- Ele vai ver quem é Radamanthys Brigance Mcgrenn!

E estufando o peito, dirigiu-se para tomar um café bem forte antes de ficar cara-a-cara com tal que ousou roubar seu lugar.

- Bem...- Aiacos suspirou – Eu vou para a minha sala! Qualquer coisa...

- Escreva...- apontou um dedo ao amigo – Nós vamos para a sala 32!

Aiacos saiu do gabinete, deixando-o sozinho. Radamanthys recompôs-se, exceto pela pancada no olho. E respirando forte, dando umas palmadinhas no abdômen, sentou-se na cadeira giratória para esperar pelo adversário. Não soube dizer quanto tempo passou antes adormecer.

...

Uma mulher, vestida num conjunto de cor negra, cabelos lisos e negros escorridos pelas costas e segurando uma pasta elegantemente feminina, adentrou no corredor que dava acesso a sala daquele que seria seu parceiro, como lhe dissera seu chefe.

"Estarei legal nesta roupa?" – pensava – "Inspira, expira...vamos Pandora! Calma!"

Entrou correndo no banheiro, sentando-se no vaso sanitário e enfiando na boca um bolo enorme de morango.

- Comer sempre me acalma! – boca cheia – Preciso ficar calma! – enfiou outro bolo.

Levantou-se pressurosa, aproximando-se do espelho e dando alguns retoques nos cabelos.

- Isso! – disse para si mesma – Vamos, garota! Você é demais! – e piscou para si mesma.

Saiu com um sorriso confiante para os corredores apinhados de gente que andava de um lado a outro.

- Pode me dizer onde fica a sala do sr. Mcgreen? – perguntou a uma jovem.

- Ali, senhora! – apontou a jovem que servia cafezinho.

- Obrigada!

"Radamanthys Mcgrenn! Nome bonito!" – pensou.

Respirou forte antes de bater.

TOC TOC

Nada. Suspirou novamente.

TOC TOC

Nenhuma resposta. Encostou seu ouvido a porta e não pôde distinguir nenhum som vindo dali. Curiosa, abriu a porta, relanceando um olhar.

- Eu devia imaginar!

Fechou a mesma quando notou a presença de um homem roncando na poltrona. Aproximou-se. Com um dedo, cutucou-o.

- Oi? – chamou.

Este babava.

- Olá! – cutucou de novo.

Radamanthys fez um gesto como se espantasse um mosquito.

Pandora, impaciente, pegou de uma caneta que estava em cima da mesa e cutucou-o no ouvido. Radamanthys assustou-se, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente. A imagem de uma jovem belíssima formou-se a sua frente.

- Chefe, o senhor está lindo!

- (famosa gota) Você é o Rdamanthys Brigance Mcgrenn? – perguntou séria.

- Eu mesmo, gracinha! – sorriu cínico, olhando-a de alto a baixo – Em que posso ser útil?

Pandora correspondeu a cantada com um leve ar sarcástico. Estendeu a mão:

- Prazer!

Radamanthys olhou da mão à moça.

- Saiba que já estou vacinado contra...- estreitou a visão – Sua boca está melada! – e mostrou em si mesmo o local.

Pandora corou, limpando rapidamente o local.

- Bem...- ela tentou continuar

- Aqui! – ele indicou novamente em si mesmo.

Pandora novamente passou a mão.

- Eu quero dizer...

Mas antes que ela pudesse concluir, Radamanthys ergueu a mão e limpou ele mesmo os pequenos grãozinhos cor de rosa.

- Bolo! – disse sorrindo; Pandora fechou o punho.

- Senhor Radamanthys...

- Não, não estou disponível! – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente

- Mas..

- E sim, podemos sair quando você quiser! – ele sorriu cínico.

- Olha...- ela perdia a paciência.

- Não, não será incomodo nenhum!

- Quer me escutar...

- Sim, pode me deixar seu telefone! – e preparou-se para anotar

- Mas...

- E sim! – ele levantou-se – Tem minha permissão para ficar calada e me deixar trabalhar!

Encararam-se.

- Então, o que está esperando? – indagou em tom altivo.

- Você calar a boca e me deixar dizer quem sou! – ela falou irritada.

- E por que eu iria querer saber quem é você? – ele sorriu cínico pela audácia dela.

Pandora considerou-o, sarcástica.

- Por que serei sua chefe!

o.O.o CONTINUA o.O.o


End file.
